


Trust In Me - Salvation

by Palefire73



Series: Trust In Me [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Lost Child, Sweet Loki, loki to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Frost Giants are marauding across the Midgardian Realm. A young child is urged to flee into the night by her mother and gets lost.</p><p>Set before Loki lost his way..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Me - Salvation

[Preview Picture](http://palefire73.deviantart.com/art/Heaven-s-Fire-Cave-Of-Refuge-500517534)

 

The thunder and lightning crashed all around her, illuminating the landscape. The hills, trees, rocks, rivers and all the other various features of the lowland farmstead surrounding her were thrown into sharp monochromatic relief when yet another energy surge ripped the heavens.

 

She tucked herself in as far as she could under the moss and leaf-covered rock and hugged her ragged poppet tight.  _Where was Mummy?_  The little girl shivered, the thin nightgown was no insulation against the biting wind that whistled between the rocky outcrops.

 

“It’s alright, Baba.” she whispered to her poppet, “It’s alright.”

 

But it wasn’t alright. For it was not thunder that rattled the skies. It was not lightning that illuminated the night. Her world was under attack. Advanced celestial beings had descended from above and unleashed a deadly cold upon the land as they invaded it, freezing everything and everybody who stood in their path. The blue lightshow and deafening rumbles were being generated by the Casket of Ancient Winters. The wrath of the Fimbulvetr was being visited upon her land. Town after town had fallen before the merciless invaders and then they had set their sights upon where she lived. Her mother had bade her run over the hill towards Amma’s house and promised to meet her there, but the six year old had got lost in the dark and after wandering scared, crying and cold for some time, she had retreated under a rocky outcrop into a tiny cave and hugged her poppet tight for protection.

 

Then a burst of bright rainbow light had come and the thunder and lights had started in earnest. The little girl had scrabbled at dead leaves and branches, trying to cover herself, terrified of some imagined monster discovering her hiding place. She cried desperate yet silent tears and prayed to her Gods for someone to come to save her as the noises deafened her and the terrifying explosions of light grew nearer.

 

And then a voice came. Like an island of calm in a tempestuous ocean.

 

“There’s someone under here.”

 

She felt a stab of panic and she whimpered in fear, clutching at the poppet she had pressed close to her face.

 

“Brother, there is no time to waste! We must aid Father – he has almost overcome the Frost Giants. We must banish them back to Jotúunheimr.” A deeper, harder voice tainted with impatience and battle lust.

 

 _Frost Giants?_  What were they?! The little girl’s imagination went wild and a low keening now came from her frightened lips.

 

“You go. The Warriors Three combined with you and that hammer of yours will be more than a match for that band of miscreants.” The first voice again, now much closer. “Someone needs help.”

 

Six year-old fingers started to search for something hard or sharp in the dirt upon which their owner cowered. Anything that might serve as a weapon.

 

“Very well, but you are missing out on all the glory!” came the second voice and several heavy footfalls grew fainter as the others made their way towards the battlefield.

 

As the little girl listened to the footsteps retreating over the howling wind, she found a decent sized stone and grabbed it; bringing her arm to her chest in readiness should she need to throw it.

 

“Please, dear one. Do not be alarmed.”

 

She jumped as a voice sounded almost beside her and she scrambled backwards, trying to make herself as small as possible, small sounds of panic escaping her young lips.

 

“There is no need to be scared. I do not mean you any harm. I promise you.”

 

“Móðir promised to meet me at Amma’s house!” blurted out the little girl, “Móðir said it would be alright!”

 

A huge explosion erupted in the distance in the direction the other people had gone and the child screamed in terror, “Make it go away!” she wailed, “I want Móðir!”

 

The space under the rocky outcrop became cramped as a man’s head and shoulders, followed by the rest of him managed to squeeze in next to the small quivering figure.

 

“I have got this!” a brave, yet terrified voiced warned and a thin arm shot up, the small hand curled around a black stone. It was waved in his face in a pathetic, yet menacing way, as only a scared yet courageous six year old girl could do.

 

“And I expect you to use it.” came the soft deep, hypnotic voice of the one who had intruded upon her rocky refuge. “Should you need to, that is.” His hand extended towards her in the dim light. “I have one, too.” He revealed an identical stone, yet this one had green stars swimming inside it. “Shall we use them to do battle with the bad men together?”

 

The little girl’s eyes fixated on the marvellous magical rock and she felt all her terror slip away. She looked up at the face of the man beside her and his green eyes, filled with the same magic stars smiled down at her.

 

A small surge of hope filled her tiny frame as his free hand encircled hers and he said:

 

“Now, shall we get you safely to Amma’s house while my brother deals with the monsters?”


End file.
